


The Diarch Code

by Verdantia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fae, there are things hiding behind the veil of this normal world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdantia/pseuds/Verdantia
Summary: She was stepping out of the subway car – flickering lights, the press of crowds, stale underground air – when it struck her. Reeling, she managed to stumble to the side and lean against the dirty concrete wall.
Kudos: 3





	The Diarch Code

She was stepping out of the subway car – flickering lights, the press of crowds, stale underground air – when it struck her. Reeling, she managed to stumble to the side and lean against the dirty concrete wall.

The air was crackling. No, it wasn’t - it was still and quiet. What? Not quiet, there were supposed to be people – hundreds of thoughts and buzzing minds pushing against each other, but suddenly – all was not quiet, nor still, but shimmering in the in-between.

Somehow, she had taken a half step to the left and back the way she came lay mundane Earth. To her other side…. She could catch glimmers of intense colors bursting adrenaline-bright, fey shining things flitting from side to side across invisible ley lines, a flash of pure intensity that left her eyes wide and heart pounding.

Then it was gone.

“Are you alright?” Someone was asking her, and her eyes flicked upward, catching his gaze so abruptly that… that…

She could see motes of light deep behind his eyes – they pulsed once, twice, and then disappeared. 

“Um, are you alright?” He repeated, but now she saw – saw the way the corners of his mouth were strained, saw the way his skin vibrated ever-so-slightly even though her conscious mind fair shouted at her that he was a perfectly normal human man.

She blinked. It’s-your-imagination-pay-no-attention-it’s-your-imagination-pay-no-attention – 

STOP.

Before it could catch ahold of her again, she whispered out, “What are you doing to me?” Not “what are you,” no, she couldn’t ask that.

His eyes widened in alarm, and he quickly dropped his gaze. “Never mind, sorry to bother you,” he said, and quickly disappeared into the mass of humanity exiting the next subway train.

Left staring after him, she couldn’t help but wonder.

She told herself that her still-juddering heartbeat didn’t mean she was afraid ( _but it did_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> just this. probably. posted on a whim, because procrastination.


End file.
